


More Birthday “Surprises”

by Akartajay



Series: Makoharu Birthday Shenanigans [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Dive to the Future - Fandom, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Tachibana Makoto, Americans and butts, Angel Tachibana Makoto, Beyonce reference, Birthday Sex, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday you adorable shippable angel!, Horny Nanase Haruka, Kendrik Lamar Reference, Kinda, LMAO, M/M, Makoto is a dork, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa has a problem, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Nanase Haruka is still kinda a size queen, Rin and Sousuke are still chill af, Rin is stupid competitive, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Smut, Still, Stupid References, Tachibana Makoto Has A Large Cock, Tachibana Makoto's Birthday, Tags Are Fun, Top Tachibana Makoto, Uke Nanase Haruka, Yaoi, drugs (kinda), funny character banter, makoharu - Freeform, pda?, reigisa - Freeform, seriously, sourin, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akartajay/pseuds/Akartajay
Summary: It’s Makoto’s Birthday! So what do he and his friends do? Why, they go out to party of course! I mean, c’mon, with a lit ass party, a rather sensual and clingy Haru, and even more of Nagisa’s... shenanigans, what more can Makoto ask for? They’re bound to have a great time ;) (Back at it again with a rambunctious Nagisa and the *shameless birthday smut!*)This can be read separately from part one, “Big Birthday Surprise,” but I definitely recommend reading it; the references will make more sense :)And btw, this is kinda a working title, but I didn’t want to post this too late!!





	More Birthday “Surprises”

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so Makoto turns 18 in this story. If that’s wrong then sorry I guess? I’m just surprised I even finished this because I’ve been hella busy with school. Otherwise, please read and review! (And praise Makoto because it’s his birthday and allat XD!)

“Happy Birthday, Makoto!!”

His family, and Haru, yelled in unison, although his name was jumbled up with a mixture between “Makoto” and “big brother”. Makoto blew out the candles on his birthday cake, a smile on his face as he gasped for air; his family had really managed to put 18 candles on his birthday cake. His age was now, a fire hazard. Makoto felt old.

“Yay!! We can eat the cake now, right big brother?”

“Noo!” Ren ran over to Makoto attempting to push his sister off of him while simultaneously latching onto Makoto himself. “I wanna get the first piece!”

“Ren,” Ran scoffed, pushing back, “the person who cuts the cake gets the first slice.”

“Then let me cut the cake, big brother!”

“Ha! You aren’t allowed to use knives! You’re not mature or carful enough. But I am!” She nudged Ren back and they eventually began to climb across Makoto, pushing eachother back, away from the cake they wanted so badly.

“Guys! Stop!” Makoto managed to push the two apart. “I’ll cut the cake. It is my birthday after all. Also, I don’t trust any of you with knives...it’s safer if I cut the cake, okay?”

“...I mean, it’s not that much safer to be honest...” Haru muttered to himself with an amused smile, referencing the fact that Makoto doesn’t have the best track record with knives. 

“Haruu!” Makoto sighed as his parents laughed at the two. 

“Well, maybe this time our little boy will be able to properly use the knife...I mean he is 18 now.” Mrs. Tachibana laughed.

“Moom!” Makoto blushed and grabbed the knife. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, son,” Mr. Tachibana muttered with a sly grin. 

Makoto gave his dad an annoyed glance and looked down at the cake before finally cutting into it, creating a rather large piece. “There,” He sighed.

Haru looked at the cake with his usual blank stare. “It’s not even.”

“Eh!?”

“The cake isn’t cut from the center. Now the slices won’t be even.” Everyone looked at the cake and giggled to themselves as they began to notice that it was indeed, uneven.

Makoto sighed. “Whatever...let’s just eat it.” He cut the cake and served slices to everyone. They all thanked him, and Haru (for making the cake), and ate. They all had friendly conversation, Makoto’s parents talking about how time flies by and how “you’ll be hitting your mid-life crisis before you know it”; it was honestly quite depressing. Ran and Ren gushed over how cool it was that Makoto was so grown up and about how Ran felt that she would grow up before Ren (but they’re the same age so Makoto was throughly confused as to how). Haru didn’t say much, only speaking when he was spoken too, however, he wore a soft smile the whole time as he listened to the family in front of him, that he himself was practically a part of.

Although Haru was seated right next to Makoto, he kept a safe distance and kept his hands to himself, for the sake of decency. They were still keeping their relationship on the down-low. Of course, after Haru’s interesting birthday “get together”, they were exposed; now Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and Sousuke know about the two of them. They can live with that, but they still wanted to keep an element of privacy to their relationship, even with their families, the only exception being Makoto’s mother who could honestly tell that they were together from the moment they started dating. They felt that they’d let the rest of their families know when they were ready. Until then, things could remain the way they’ve always been, the way Haru and Makoto liked it.

• • •

Later that night, Haru and Makoto were sitting on the floor in Makoto’s room, reading through the birthday cards from his family and friends, and sifting through the cards from female admirers (yes they are still trying...it’s honestly quite sad). 

“Another piece of crap,” Haru said as he flung a birthday card across the room.

“Eh? Some other girl?” 

“Mmh,” Haru hummed. 

“Oh.” Makoto didn’t want to be rude; he wanted to at least acknowledge the efforts his admirers would put into wishing him a happy birthday; but this was getting repetitive; there were way more than usual this year. “Just...put it in the pile.”

They resumed looking through the Birthday cards, reading the messages, and taking the money out of them if it was there, when Haru found a card from an admirer with a rather...suggestive message in it. He flung it across the room even harder.

“Haru! Calm down, you’ll break something,” Makoto said in a slight panic. 

“Bitchhasthenervetotalkaboutyourass...pfft,” Haru muttered, clear jealousy etched on his face. 

“Huh?” Makoto walked over to the card that Haru flung across the room, opened it, and turned red. “Oh...”

“She doesn’t have the right to be saying stuff like that,” Haru muttered saltily. 

Makoto didn’t like seeing Haru open up letters and birthday cards from other girls, but he didn’t know Haru would get this upset. So, he attempted to shed light onto the situation. He chuckled a bit.

“What’s so funny, Makoto?”

Makoto walked over behind Haru and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. “Is Haru-Chan getting...jealous~?”

Haru’s eyes shot open for a split second as he turned a little red. “No.”

Makoto let out a warm laugh that did nothing to calm the butterflies in Haru’s stomach. “You don’t have to worry about those other girls, Haru.” Makoto nuzzled himself into Haru’s neck and kissed him softly. Haru instantly calmed down and melted into the kiss. “Don’t be mad, Haru..please?” 

Haru let a small smile creep onto his face as he turned his head to kiss Makoto, their lips finally touching. They hadn’t done this for a while, hadn’t felt the warmth and closeness they’d feel when they kissed each other. Then, Haru turned his whole body and began to push Makoto down against the side of the bed, his hands roaming all over Makoto’s upper body, slowly trailing them down to over his clothed torso, right before Haru’s delicate fingers reached Makoto’s-

“RIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!”

“Fuck,” Haru said as he backed off Makoto; he completely forgot about the FaceTime call that he an Makoto promised Nagisa and Rei. 

Makoto let out a sigh as he reached into his back pocket and and answered the phone. “Yeah, we’ll be on in a few minutes, Nagisa,” Makoto said with a little more sass than he intended to convey. 

“Okay, Mako-chan!”

• • •

“Sooooo, first of all.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKO-CHAN!!!” 

“Nagisa-kun! My parents are just down stairs! Is it really necessary to be so loud!?”

“YES! It’s a super special day! OH! did you guys get our letters??”

Makoto was overwhelmed by Nagisa’s energy and his response came out rather timidly. “Y-yes. Thank you guys!”

Nagisa saw Haru behind Makoto, sulking in the background. He was clearly still a little bothered by the interruption and the birthday cards. “Hmm... I take it that Haru-chan received all my letters too,” Nagisa said before he laughed.

Rei looked at Nagisa in a puzzled manner. “Huh? I thought you only sent one to Makoto-Senpai...”

A nervous smile sprouted on Nagisa’s face. “Hehe...well when I went over to leave our cards in his mailbox, I saw that a few girls from school that we don’t know also sent some...and I wanted Mako-Chan to feel overwhelmed with love and attention for his birthday...so I sent him even more cards!”

“Nagisa-kun...you didn’t sign them with fake names, did you?” Rei said as he facepalmed. Haru turned to look at Makoto’s laptop screen with a suspicious look on his face. 

“Well...I couldn’t just send a bunch of empty cards!! I even wrote messages in some of them!”

“Nagisa-kun! That’s dishonest towards Makoto-Senpai!”

“No! It shows just how much I love him!” Nagisa said, trying to defend his actions. 

Haru sighed and slumped onto the side of Makoto’s bed. He was a little annoyed with Nagisa, but also relieved that there weren’t as many girls trying to get at Makoto. But, that made him wonder...”Nagisa...”

“Oh? Yea, Haru-Chan?”

“Did you write about Makoto’s ass?” Haru asked with suspicion as Makoto nearly choked.

Nagisa Burst our laughing “HAHA NO!! Did someone really write that??” Haru nodded.

“Wow...that’s very...undignified...” Rei said, a nauseated look on his face as he adjusted his glasses. 

“Look, Haru-chan, I know I’ve done some weird stuff in the past, but I do know my limits, haha,” Nagisa said. 

Makoto had war flashbacks to Haru’s birthday. “And what exactly are your limits, Nagisa?”

Rei cringed.

Haru smirked.

“...” Nagisa was quiet for a few seconds as everyone recalled the events on Haru’s Birthday. “...HEY, DIDN’T WE SAY THAT WE HAD A SURPRISE FOR MAKO-CHAN?”

“Arg- Nagisa! Quiet down!”

“Oh, sorry, Rei-Chan,” Nagisa giggled.

“So the surprise?” Haru asked.

“Right, so-“

“For the record, I was not informed about what Nagisa has planned for you, Makoto-Senpai,” Rei warned.

“Aw, Rei-chan! You’ll love it too!” Nagisa turned back toward his screen. “Anywaaaay, I was talking to Kissme-“

“Who?” Makoto questioned. “Kisumi?”

“Yea, Kissme.”

“Uhh...that’s not how you sa-“ Makoto remembered how Nagisa like to obliterate people’s names, “oh. Go on.”

“So yea, I was talking to him and he mentioned that one of his friends at Samazuka was throwing a party this weekend. So I’m saying that instead of going to Haru’s house to celebrate Mako-Chan’s birthday, like we do every year,” Nagisa rolled his eyes for emphasis, “we should all go out to celebrate this time!”

Everyone’s faces crinkled up in thought and slight distaste; they didn’t seem so sure. Nagisa could tell. “Aww c’mon, guys!”

“Nagisa-kun...I’ve heard about some of the “parties” the Samezuka students throw and frankly...I’m not sure if I trust their house parties to be safe environments, especially if they managed to sneak alcohol into their school functions,” Rei said with slight apprehension in his voice. 

“They did?!” Makoto said out of shock. 

“Makes you wonder what the hell Rin and Sousuke really do at their school events. No wonder they can handle alcohol so well,” Haru said in his usual monotone voice. 

Makoto furrowed his brow. “How do you know that..?”

“They told me that on my birthday, we all actually had-“

“UHH, that was a one-time thing, Rei-Chan! Besides...uhh.. OH! Do you really trust ME at Haru’s house again after what happened on his birthday?” Nagisa asked with a smirk.

Rei was quiet and conflicted. Nagisa had a point. He adjusted his glasses. “Well...I’ll go if Makoto-Senpai approves...it is his birthday after all.”

“Well?” Nagisa looked at Haru and Makoto with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” Haru said. “We always have a good time at my place. And there’s less people. And it’s quieter. It smells nicer. There’s less people. It’s not as cramped. There’s less peop-“

“Uhh Haru-chan!” Nagisa looked at Haru with wide eyes and a way-too-big smile. “Kissme told me that there’s gonna be a super awesome pool ther-“

“Makoto, I think we should...expand our horizons and try something new for your birthday. It might actually be...fun,” Haru said, looking Makoto in the eyes with a hilariously serious face. 

“Haru!?” Makoto sighed. “That was cheap, Nagisa.”

Nagisa laughed. “I know. C’mon, Mako-Chan...it’ll be fun! You’re 18 and you’ve never even been to a real house party with music and stuff!”

Everyone looked at Makoto, who was feeling a lot of pressure right about now. “I...uh...” He let out a sigh, “Alright. We can go.”

Nagisa was ecstatic, “YES!!” 

“REI! You and Nagisa are too loud!! Please quiet down!”

Rei was flabbergasted; he’d told Nagisa to quiet down and now his parents were mad. “NAGISA!”

“HEY! YOUR MOM SAID QUIET DOWN, REI!”

Rei gasped and blushed out of embarrassment from being reprimanded by his father in front of his friends.

“Yea, Rei-Chan. Quiet down,” Nagisa said before he started laughing. Haru and Makoto couldn’t help themselves as they too, began to laugh at Rei who adjusted his glasses, walked over to his bed, and ungracefully plopped down, face first and groaned.

Nagisa giggled. “That wasn’t very beautiful, Rei-Chan.”

• • •

‘Twas a chilly Saturday evening; it was 6pm and they had to meet up with Nagisa and Rei in an hour for the party. Makoto went through his closet, looking for something that he deemed appropriate to wear, while Haru laid on his bed, bored as hell. 

“Makoto,” Haru stood up. “Why are you doing this? It’s a house party; you don’t have to dress nice.”

“I know Haru...but I want to dress at least decently,” Makoto said as he pulled out his (famous) red flannel. “How’s this?”

“Isn’t that your favorite shirt?”

“Yup,” Makoto said with a little smile. 

“Then don’t wear it...if someone pukes on it, you’ll be upset.”

Makoto looked mortified. “Eh!? Why would that happen?”

“Alcohol,” Haru said nonchalantly. “Anyway, look at me.” Haru stood up and motioned down towards his clothing. “I’m literally wearing sweats and a T-shirt. It’s not that serious, Makoto. So hurry or we’re gonna be late.”

Makoto sighed. “Fine...but I still wanna wear this shirt.”

“Do what you want. It’s your birthday,” Haru said as he fell onto the bed again. 

“Okay...but what pants should I wear?”

Haru groaned. “You’re no better than a teenage girl, Makoto. I don’t care...just choose a pair of pants.” Makoto looked through his closet for about 30 seconds, which was far too long for Haru. “Hurry up, Makoto.”

“Hehe,” Makoto chuckled. “All this coming from the guy who takes 15 minutes to choose a pair of jammers from a collection of swimsuits that all look the same...”

Haru scoffed. “They’re different...some fit me different. Anyway, why don’t you just wear sweats? You look really good in them,” Haru’s voice dropped to a lower tone, “..especially the gray on-“

“No, Haru. I know how you get..” Makoto blushed and continued to look through his collection of jeans a bit quicker. “And besides, IstillhaveflashbacksfromthepillswhenIwearthem..”

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Makoto pulled out a pair of jeans. “I’ll wear these,” he said as he slipped off his pants to change into them. 

Haru plopped onto the bed for the third time. “About time...”

• • •

“HARU-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!!”

“Oh gosh,” Haru muttered as a wild Nagisa came flying at them. However, Haru was relieved to see that his first target was Makoto. 

“oOOF,” Makoto yelled as he got nearly all the air knocked out of him from Nagisa. 

“How are you guys?! Isn’t this exciting? We’re gonna have so much funnn!”

Rei walked over in a more dignified manner. “Greetings Makoto-Senpai, Haruka-Senpai. It’s a bit chilly out, but I’m sure it’s warmer inside the house. And judging by how audible the music is, even from all the way over here, I bet we’ve got quite a night ahead of us.”

“Yeah,” Makoto was still being suffocated by Nagisa’s death grip of a hug. “Uhh...Nagisa?”

Rei pried Nagisa off of Makoto and pulled him to the side. “Aww but I didn’t give Haru-Chan his hug yeeeet,” he started walking over to Haru.

“No thanks,” Haru said as he backed away. “I’m okay...”

Makoto laughed. “Well...I guess we should go in now.”

When they walked in, they were immediately hit with the awkward smell of sweat and alcohol. It looked like a scene straight out of Neighbors; it was unbelievably humid in the house. They began to perspire and they had only been inside for a few seconds. The music was loud and very unclean; like the type they’d hear from American rappers. 

The house was unbelievably crowded and cramped with people dancing, some with drinks in their hands (occasionally spilling on the floor), some were dancing quite...suggestively, while couples were borderline-fornicating in the dance floor—never had they seen such desperation and lust in a set of dance moves.

As Makoto looked around, he saw that Haru was kinda right; there was no established dress code. Some however, were dressed quite nicely, or more “trendy” than others. Some girls were dressed casually while others were cake-faced and scantily clad in otherwise inappropriate clothing. Guys either wore sweats and a t-shirt or wore their best outfits, paired with their favorite pair of foreign sneakers. In other words, some people were extra, and some didn’t really give a sh-

“Oh! Hey guys!”

“HEY, Kissme!!” Nagisa’s yelling was very necessary to be heard over the music. 

“I’m glad you all could make it! Oh! And Happy birthday, Makoto!”

“Thanks,” Makoto said with a friendly smile, barely audible over the music. 

Kisumi’s friendly face turned to one of worry. “Makoto! Don’t be so stiff,” he walked over and put an arm around Makoto. “It’s your 18th birthday! You’ll have a great time tonig-“

“Where’s the pool?” Haru asked, trying to find one of the only reasons he came to this party (and also to get Kisumi off of Makoto).

“Huh? Pool? There’s no pool..”

Haru shot Nagisa a super scary death glare. “Nagisa. You said there’d be a pool.”

“Hehe...yea about that...it’s more like a kiddie pool...” Nagisa said with a nervous laugh.

While a pool was better than no pool, Haru was still a bit annoyed. So much for his “super awesome” pool.

Kisumi looked confused until he remembered. “OH! Yea, that’s right, there is a pretty sizable kiddie pool out back,” he laughed nervously. “But...it’s not filled with...water.”

“Huh? Then what’s it filled with..” Rei asked.

Kisumi scratched the back of his head, nervously. “It’s kinda filled with...liquor...”

Makoto looked completely mortified. “Eh?! You guys seriously made a pool full of l-liquor?!”

“Hey, it was popular last year!” Kisumi said with a laugh.

“I’ll take it,” Haru said nonchalantly. 

“Eh?! NO HARU!!” Makoto slipped into his mom-mode.

“If it’s liquid I can swim in it!” Haru said as he began to take off his shirt. 

Makoto stoped him, grasping his wrists. “NO HARU! I won’t let you swim in a pool full of alcohol of all things! Please don’t do it!”

Haru’s look of hostility faded as he looked into Makoto’s pleading eyes. Haru broke down. “...fine..”

Makoto gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Haru-Chan..”

Haru scoffed. His whole reason for going to this party was ruined; this was gonna be a long night for him. 

After Kisumi walked away, the gang stood for a few seconds of awkward silence. Nagisa couldn’t take it; everyone was too stiff. This was supposed to be a good time for them all. Nagisa understood that his friends weren’t as good at adapting to certain environments as he was, so he figured that they just needed a push. “Hey..Rei-Chan?”

Rei was visibility uncomfortable. “Uh..yes, Nagisa-Kun?”

“Quit lookin’ so stiff,” Nagisa said with a bit of a worried tone. “Uhh..I know! Let’s go dance!”

“Eh!? Uhh, no thank you, Nagisa.”

“But whyyyyy?”

“Well,” Rei inhaled, “for one, the temperature in here is far too high for physical activity, the air quality is very poor as there are likely people using dare I say, marijuana, in some part of the house, the smell in here is quite sickening, thus contributing to the poor air quality, the house is likely past its legal capacity as to the amount of people it can contain, the music, ohhh the music, it is very degrading to women, unnecessarily vulgar, it has an obnoxious bas-“

“Rei-Chan,” Nagisa said, effectively shutting him up. “I know you’re just scared because you’re not a good dancer.”

“But I’m pretty sure all that other stuff is true though..” Makoto murmured.

“Whatever,” Nagisa said. “Loosen up, Rei-Chan! Let’s go!” Nagisa forcibly grabbed Rei’s wrist, dragging him into the dancing masses in the center of the House’s living room. Haru and Makoto watched as they were swallowed up by the crowds of dancers, cringing at the way their two friends disappeared. “Uhh..Haru?”

“They’re gone.” Haru said bluntly.

“I can see that! But I was gonna ask if maybe..you wanted to dance too..?”

Before Haru could respond, he was cut off by a song change: “I like big BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!”

They both cringed and that mortified look returned to Makoto’s face. What is it with American rappers and butts? They looked at each other in agreement before saying, “maybe later.”

“YO! HARU! MAKOTO!” A familiar voice called out to them. They turned around to see none other than the sharp-toothed red-head himself. 

“Rin? What are you doing here?” Makoto asked. 

“Me and Sousuke know the guys who threw this party. Pretty awesome, right?”

Makoto chuckled nervously and Haru shrugged. They cringed again as Sir Mix-a-Lot’s voice bombarded the speakers with another verse about butts. Rin laughed. “I must admit...I’m surprised to see you two here..you came alone?”

“No. We came with Rei and Nagisa too..but they’re dancing..we think,” Makoto mumbled as he looked in the crowd nervously again, not seeing them at all. “And we’re here because Nagisa insisted that we do something different for my birthday this year.”

“OI! That’s right! Happy birthday, dude!” 

“Thanks! Oh! And thanks for your gift!”

“Yeah! Yuh can’t go wrong with money!” He said with a laugh. 

“Haha, true, but the souvenir was nice too. Thank you!” 

“So, you said Sousuke was here?” Haru asked, still somehow bored.

“Huh? Oh! Yea he’s here, but he’s probably hiding..”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Huh? Why would he be hiding?”

Rin put on his characteristic smirk. “Well, you see, he and I made another bet. He lost.”

“Oh gosh...” Makoto sighed, fearing what came next. 

“So, as punishment, he had to wear a gift I brought him from Australia.”

“Oh? That doesn’t seem so bad..”

Rin chuckled quite evilly. He turned around, scanning the crowd. “HEY! SOUSUKE? OH! THERE YOU ARE! I SEE YOU HIDING BEHIND THE BEER PONG TABLE!!”

Haru and Makoto exchanged a ‘wtf’ glance before looking back up to see a tall figure, slowing walking their way. As Sousuke got closer, they were surprised to see him wearing a pink shirt...with what appeared to be a koala riding a rocket ship, across his chest. Interesting.

Sousuke’s understandable resting bitch face screamed, “help me,” as he stopped in front of the three. His eyes dared Haru and Makoto to let out the laughter that they were fighting against so hard. 

Rin smirked again. “Hehe, wow Sousuke, you look terrifying. I bought you that shirt so that you’d look less terrifying. Let the shirt do it’s job!” Rin broke out into laughter, burying his face in Sousuke’s (healed :) shoulder. 

Sousuke sighed. “You two,” he looked sternly at Haru and Makoto, whose faces were struggling to contain their laughter. “Don’t say a word.” 

They were only mildly intimidated. They tried to hold in their laughter but failed miserably as Makoto laughed and Haru chuckled. 

“I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO LAUGH!”

“No, you told us not to say anything,” Haru snapped back. “We didn’t say anything.” 

Sousuke sighed in defeat. “Whatever...oh, and Happy birthday, Makoto.” 

Makoto smiled back. “Thank you!” 

“So, when did you guys get here?” Rin asked, looking at the two almost suspiciously. 

“Uhh..just about 15 minutes ago..”

“And you haven’t done anything yet? You guys haven’t even broken a sweat! Quit being so stiff. Why not dance?”

“I don’t dance,” Haru said.

“Aw c’mon Haru! You’re so boring sometimes. You’ve gotta loosen up, man!” 

“Well..” Makoto chimed in. “W-we were gonna wait for a more...uhh,” Sir Mix-a-Lot was somehow still rapping about butts, “appropriate song..”

Both Rin and Sousuke laughed. “I doubt you’re gonna hear many ‘appropriate songs’ tonight, Makoto.” Sousuke said with air quotes. 

“Yup. So you’ve just gotta go with it!” Rin said before the song finally changed. Soon, the sound of a group of women’s sultry voices blasted over the way-too-loud speakers: “Kelly, can you handle this..?” 

While Haru and Makoto shrugged at the song that they’ve only heard a few times before, being that it was in English, Rin seemed to get excited. He smirked and grabbed Sousuke, who willingly followed him to the dance floor with a grin of his own. 

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Are they really gonna do this?” Haru asked with a bit of genuine surprise. 

“It appears so...o-oh gosh..” Makoto said as he watched the two, mesmerized by their oddly smooth dance moves...smooth and quite sensual. They had no idea that Rin could move his hips in such a way. Haru even began to suspect that Rin was not completely sober, because he’d never seen him like this. 

“D-did they choreograph this or..? O-oh my go-“ Makoto said as he saw the way Sousuke grabbed onto Rin’s hips with vigor as they swayed in such a hypnotic rhythm to the music, the lyrics oddly fitting for their choice of dance moves. 

“I...didn’t know they were into uhh...Beyoncé.. that’s her name, right?” Makoto asked.

Haru nodded, still looking at the two with bewilderment and what appeared to be either disgust or wonder...Makoto couldn’t quite tell. “Uhh..Haru? Are you ok?”

Haru snapped out of his trance. “Y-yeah.. I’m fine.”

Makoto smiled at him. “So then..are you ready to try and...dance now-“

“I’ll go get some punch,” Haru said before quickly turning to look for it. 

“Haruuu,” Makoto whined. “C’mon, we’re gonna have to do something. We’ve been here for almost half an hour and we haven’t even danced yet. It might actually be fun...I mean, we don’t have to do what they’re doing, “ Makoto motioned to Rin and Sousuke, still being extra on the dance floor. 

Haru looked down, an uncharacteristic blush on his face. “I know...but I’m thirsty. I’ll get us some punch,” he looked up and smiled at Makoto. “Then we can dance and..we’ll have a great time.”

Makoto’s look of complaint disappeared. “Okay, Haru.”

• • •

After way too long, Haru finally navigated the punch bowl and other food items. As he approached the bowl, he saw Nagisa, pouring punch for what appeared to be four people. Haru assumed that the extra cups were for him and Makoto. He walked over to Nagisa who was hunched over the table. “Hey, Nagisa, are those extra cups for me and Makoto-“ 

“HUH!?” Nagisa jumped and spun around quickly, “HARU-CHAN! Uh..yeah! They’re for you and Mako-Chan! You can go ahead and take em’ if ya want!” He gave Haru a nervous smile while his right hand was behind his back, obviously hiding something. Smooth, Nagisa.

Haru squinted in suspicion. “Nagisa...What’s behind your back?”

Nagisa began to panic even more. “W-what?! Nothing!” He laughed nervously. 

Haru decided that he wasn’t going to play these games tonight. He grabbed Nagisa’s shoulder, spun him around, and saw his hand nervously clutching onto a small, destroyed piece of plastic. Nagisa shrugged in defeat as Haru took the destroyed package from his hands. Upon quick examination, Haru immediately knew what Nagisa had done. Haru sighed. “Nagisa...hear me out.”

“Y-yea..?”

“I think you have a problem...”

Nagisa turned red and gasped before stuttering, trying to find a suitable explanation for what he was up to. “I-I was just, I wasn’t gonna do anything bad b-but I-“

“You weren’t gonna use this crap on Makoto again, were you?” Haru became stern and a bit scary. 

“HEY! You said you liked it though!!” 

Haru blushed a bit and turned his head with a frown. “That’s not the point, Nagisa. I won’t let you do this to him. Not on his birthday..” While Haru will admit that he enjoyed himself immensely last time Nagisa pulled this twisted deed, he also remembered how freaked out and panicked Makoto got and decided that no amount of physical pleasure was worth seeing Makoto so distressed again.

Nagisa sighed. “Yea, that’s true Haru-chan...BUT I wasn’t even gonna use it on Mako-Chan, I SWEAR!”

Haru squinted in confusion and suspicion. “Then why the hell do you have viagra pills?”

“Hehe,” Nagisa chuckled and Haru braced himself for whatever fuckery would be Nagisa’s excuse for being caught red handed. “Well, you see, it’s Rei-Chan...he’s so stiff tonight, so I wanted to find something to y’know...loosen him up. But he said that he didn’t want to drink any alcohol..and I found these in the kitchen so...”

“So you decided to steal someone else’s pills and drug him instead,” Haru said, looking at Nagisa with a judgmental stare.

“Well when you put it that way it makes it sound bad,” Nagisa whined. “It worked well for Mako-Chan, so why would it be any different with Rei-Chan??”

Haru continued to look at Nagisa with the most judgmental, disapproving stare. He was truly speechless; he really thought that Nagisa had a problem. He probably does. 

“Haruu-Chaaann!! Don’t look at me like that! Please don’t tell Rei-Chan! Or Mako-Chan...or ANYONE!! C’mon I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly! Rei-Chan will be fiiine!”

Haru felt that this was really wrong and that Nagisa’s mind had finally gone off the deep end— he couldn’t fathom how readily and willingly Nagisa jumped to the conclusion of “I guess I’ll have to drug my boyfriend.” However, Haru was also overwhelmed with the rambunctious boy’s constant begging. He also felt that what happened between Nagisa and Rei is none of his business. Besides, it’s not like Nagisa would listen to him if he told him no. 

“I don’t care anymore...just don’t hurt anyone..” Haru said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, exhaustion from Nagisa...he’s just..very exhausting.

“YAY! Thanks, Haru-Chan!” Nagisa grabbed two of the cups behind him, turned back around to wink at Haru, and ran off, looking for Rei. Haru began to fear for Rei’s safety...and sanity. 

Haru took the two remaining drinks back to where Makoto was still standing like a lonely wallflower. “Makoto,” Haru called out.

Makoto jumped a bit. He was clearly still stiff. “Thanks, Haru-chan,” he said with a gentle smile before taking the drink from Haru’s outstretched hand and abruptly pausing before taking a sip. “There’s no type of alcohol in here..is there?”

“Not that I know of,” Haru said as he took a large sip from his cup. 

They stood there, drinking for what felt like a long while. They’d grown accustom to the deafeningly loud music and it’s obscene lyrics. They’d gotten used to the booming bass of the speakers, not too far away from where they were standing. All the while, Haru was watching the people on the dance floor, internally scoffing like a Scrooge. It’s not that Haru couldn’t dance, he just didn’t want to..at least not in the way people did so here. He took another sip of his drink and glanced over at Makoto, who appeared to be looking at the crowds of people as well, probably itching to, but also nervous to dance. 

Haru looked in the direction Makoto seemed to be fixated on. His gaze led to Rin and Sousuke once again. They seemed so careless while to they danced. It didn’t seem to matter what song played; they’d always find each other in their arms, or hands, or..anywhere else certain body parts may end up roaming towards. Something in Haru began to change; he was less disgusted by Rin and Sousuke’s risqué dancing and more intrigued. With every turn of Rin’s hips and every firm grasp on those hips from Sousuke’s hands, Haru seemed to feel an urge inside himself, growing stronger and stronger. 

Haru looked over at Makoto, turning his head only slightly. Makoto took note of this and turned his own head to smile at Haru, unbeknownst to the thoughts and urges clouding his brain even more by the moment. Haru’s eyes were stern and his grasp was firm when he pulled Makoto off the wall, without saying a word.

“H-Haru..!? Did you finally decide you wanted to dance?” Makoto dumbly asked as he was dragged across the room. 

Haru didn’t answer the question, for the answer was obvious. He simply positioned themselves in a crowd of people moving along with the music. They were now only inches apart, facing each other quite awkwardly. 

Makoto chuckled and smiled at Haru in his usual (adorable) way. “Well,” Makoto said, breaking the awkward silence, hand reaching out to grab Haru’s. “Shall we dance?”

Haru uncharacteristically blushed again, unable to fight the unusual urge still rising inside him. He didn’t quite understand it and averted his gaze from Makoto’s. “Y-yea..sure.”

And so they did, in a rather fun and comical fashion, at first. The music wasn’t as sensual as it was just minutes before, but the lyrics were still a bit obscene. Makoto ignored them and seemed to be having fun; he playfully spun Haru, no matter how unfitting it was for the song’s beat. He often brought Haru into his arms, hugging him from behind, both of them moving to the beat of the music clumsily, yet comfortably. This was all fine and dandy, but Haru, still feeling a bit restless, felt as if he wanted...more. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to take control. 

Soon, the song changed from a fast-paced dance song, to a slower, more sensual song. Haru freed his arms from Makoto’s embrace, causing Makoto to look down at Haru in confusion. “Huh? Is something wrong, Haru?”

Haru didn’t respond. Instead he brought Makoto’s hands down further, to his lower waist where they wrapped around his stomach. Haru then began to, almost unconsciously, move to the music, swaying his hips especially slow and in time with the rhythm. Makoto raised an eyebrow, but smiled; Haru seemed to be finally getting into it. 

Haru still wasn’t sure what came over him, but he felt himself latch onto Makoto harder, his hands pulling Makoto’s arms in closer and tighter as he continued to move smoothly. Makoto buried his face down into Haru’s neck, still surprised at Haru taking the initiative, but delighted nonetheless. “I’m glad you’re finally getting into it Haru-chANnn“

Makoto was completely caught off guard when Haru’s hips forced themselves back against Makoto’s. Haru knew that what he was doing was becoming quite much, risqué even. But Haru, becoming even more possessed by this unknown feeling by the second, continued to force himself, his ass respectively, against Makoto’s midsection. Haru was almost...confused. He didn’t understand what propelled him to act in such a way. He couldn’t understand why he seemed to be so desperate for friction as he grinded himself against Makoto even harder. He was thankful that the room was dim and that he wasn’t facing Makoto because he was sure that he was a blushing mess. His blush only intensified as he heard Makoto say in a low and quite embarrassed tone, “Uh..H-Haru..you’re kinda...” his voice was littered with various pants and Haru could practically feel the soft rumble in his chest as he groaned. If Haru wasn’t a complete mess before, he was a panting mess now. Haru instantly became hotter as he began to understand what Makoto was trying to say. He grinded his hips, somehow even harder, at the realization. “H-Haru...you’re kinda, uhh..my-“

Haru looked up over his shoulder at Makoto with what appeared to be a small smirk, “I know.” He had this devious glint in his eyes: his pupils appeared to be dilated, his eyebrows were furrowed, his face was red...lewd even; Makoto was shocked to see this. Haru wasn’t even into this whole scene at all just a few minutes ago. Now here he was, grinding against Makoto in such a desperate and forceful manner, giving him borderline seductive stares that went straight to his di-

“I know,” Haru continued, his voice much softer as he turned his entire body around to face a blushing Makoto. He gave a small smirk again as he reached down to grope Makoto. “I can feel it too.”

Makoto flinched at the contact, but remembered that he and Haru were surrounded by tons of people and managed to stifle any suggestive sounds that may escape his mouth. He got that freaked out look in his eyes again. “H-Haru...I’m sorry! I..I need to go to the restroom really qui-“

“No,” Haru said as he grabbed Makoto’s wrist before he could walk away any further. Makoto turned his head, embarrassment still present in his features. “Haruuuu, I can’t stay here...!”

“Yes you can,” Haru said as he yanked Makoto back towards him. “And don’t be sorry,” Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto, bringing his hips to Makoto’s.

“Haruuu, please!” Makoto began to yell-whisper. “I can’t stay around all these people like tHISss-“

Makoto was absolutely at a loss for words when he felt  
Haru forcefully grind his hips into his, revealing that Haru was in a similar situation as he was. Makoto failed to stifle the groan that escaped his throat and covered his mouth with his hand. “H-Haru! You’re har-how could you...why would yo-“

“Shh,” Haru shut Makoto up because he seemed to be losing it for a second. “No one’s gonna year you, Makoto.” And Haru was correct. The music was still very loud. It was still quite dark in the room, with the exception of the strobe lights that flashed throughout the room, along the walls and the ceiling. Also, other couples were still borderline fornicating on the dance floor, not too far from where they were standing. Makoto calmed down. “Yea...that’s true..it’s pretty crowded..and loud.”

Haru gave Makoto a small smile. “Yeah,” he said softly. He looked around and got a mischievous glint in his eyes again, one that sent chills up Makoto’s spine. “So..no one would probably hear...or even see me if I just...” Haru’s voice trailed off as he averted eye-contact from Makoto and sank down to his knees. 

“Huh? What are you doi- HARU NO,” Makoto pushed Haru’s hands away as they fumbled with his belt, desperately trying to Free! his, still quite evident, arousal from the confines of his jeans. Haru tried to fight back against Makoto’s hands as he, quite forcefully, fumbled with Makoto’s belt buckle. “Haruuu, What has gotten into you? What makes you want to do this now?!”

“Please...M-Makoto,” Haru said in a husky voice as he still tried to fight his way through Makoto’s hands, “Just please...let m-me.” Deep down, Haru knew that he was acting completely irrational. He himself didn’t know what came over him; this wasn’t him. What on earth could have possessed him so completely to make him think that it’s apparently okay to suck your boyfriend off in the middle of the dance floor? Haru had no frikin clue. All he knew was that he wanted—no, he needed to get past the pair of hands, denim, and underwear separating him from Makoto. 

After about 7 seconds of awkward fumbling and fighting, Haru managed to undo Makoto’s belt buckle, and now he was headed for the zipper. Makoto quickly covered his entire mid-section with his hands. Haru was getting a little annoyed now. “Makotoo,” Haru practically whined. “Just let me do it..please?” He began to pry Makoto’s hands out of the way, “please.” Haru finally reached his slender fingers in between Makoto’s fingers, still trying to protect his dignity and himself from exposure. Haru finally began to pull down the zipper and Makoto flinched in panic as the cool air hit spots that probably shouldn’t be hit in a social setting. “Let me do it for your birthda-“

“No, Haru!” Makoto couldn’t take it anymore and finally backed away from Haru, practically yanking himself away as he looked at Haru with a panicked, yet apologetic expression on his reddened face. “I-I’m gonna go to the restroom...!” He turned around and quickly shuffled through the crowd, fixing his zipper and belt as he whispered little, “excuse me’s” and “sorry’s.”

Haru tried to follow Makoto out of the crowd of people, but when he finally escaped the horde, Makoto was nowhere to be found. Haru didn’t even know where the restroom was. He began to become annoyed; that feeling that had possessed him to do such lewd things on the dance floor still looming inside him. Haru was damn near drunk off this feeling and desperate for some sort of attention that he just couldn’t figure out. He just needed to find Makoto. 

Haru searched for the restroom a bit frantically, ignoring the confused looks people gave him as he went looking through each room. While walking through the corridor of yet another room, Haru spotted a troubled-looking Nagisa and a seemingly bothered Rei. Haru walked over to them, still moving quite quickly, and grabbed Nagisa’s shoulder. 

“Rei-chaaaan! C’mon, the music isn’t that bad! It’ll be fun if we can just ignore it, have fun, and dance together!”

Rei shifted uncomfortably as someone bumped into him and nudged his backside. “Nagisa, It’s not just the music. There are so many other, uhh...safety reasons not to- oh, Haruka-Senpai?”

Nagisa turned around and his eyes widened. “Haru-Chan!” Nagisa was about to bombard him with complaints about Rei’s reluctance to just loosen up already, when he came to a realization: Haru didn’t look so...normal. It wasn’t a bad difference, but something was odd, to say the least. It wasn’t every day you see Haruka Nanase with such a reddened face and with a vise grip that was now clinging onto Nagisa’s shoulder. He also seemed to be radiating this odd, desperate energy as Nagisa practically felt Haru breathing down his neck and his eyes were almost dilate- “Ohhhh no...”

Haru shot Nagisa a confused look. “What?”

Nagisa was dumbstruck for a few moments until he realized that he had to form a sufficient answer. “Uh..OH! Nothing, Haru-chan!” Nagisa gave a panicked laugh.

Haru was very suspicious. However, he hadn’t the time for Nagisa’s games. “Have you seen Makoto?”

Nagisa had a good idea as to why Haru was looking for Makoto given the current state he was in, but he was too busy panicking to snicker to himself about it. “Uhh...no, we haven’t..right, Rei-Chan?”

Rei Shook his head apologetically. “I’m afraid we haven’t. Is there any particular reason you’re searching for him so...frantically? You look quite distressed..is anything wrong, Haruka-senpai?” Rei’s voice carried a worried tone.

Haru grumbled to himself a bit. “No...where’s the bathroom?” Nagisa pointed in the direction of the restroom and gave him general directions. 

“Okay..thanks,” Haru said before he walked off again. Nagisa sighed in relief and smacked his hand against his face with a small growl of frustration. Rei noticed this and asked, “Is there a problem, Nagisa-kun?” 

Nagisa chuckled to himself and brought his hands down. “No..everything’s fine.”

Rei was still concerned nonetheless. He sighed. “Nagisa-kun...are you upset with me because I won’t dance?”

Truth be told, Nagisa was upset because his plan had failed— or had it succeeded in other ways? Nagisa couldn’t tell, he just hopped things would turn out okay and that everyone wouldn’t be too mad at him later...

Nagisa was interrupted from his thoughts when Rei grabbed his hand and started dragging him. “R-Rei-Chan?”

“I must warn you; I may perform beautifully in almost all other feats of expression,” Rei adjusted his glasses as he pulled Nagisa along (because he’s Rei). “However, dancing is not one of them.” The two walked into the crowded mass of people on the danced floor. “You’ve been warned,” Rei said.

Nagisa looked at Rei admirably and giggled. “I figured that out, Rei-Chan!” Rei smiled at Nagisa, happy that his look of concern had finally vanished. Nagisa finally relaxed; he was sure Haru would be just fine...maybe even better.

• • •

Makoto speed-walked through the many rooms of the house, apologetically weaving through the crowds of dancing people and over-zealous couples, despite how much he hated repeatedly going through the same old musty rooms that smelled of beer and weed, all for a purpose that sickened him: to avoid Haru. 

This was obviously the very last thing Makoto wanted to do, but he didn’t want to risk participating in sexual public displays of affection with Haru again. Now, it wasn’t that Makoto didn’t enjoy the attention that Haru gave him, or even Haru’s change in attitude. Truth be told, he enjoyed it— a little too much. Haru had no idea what he was insinuating on that damn dance floor, but it would have definitely gotten them kicked out of the party, if Makoto didn’t stop Haru—and especially if Makoto didn’t stopped himself. 

Makoto was snaking his way through a crowd when a hand grasped his shoulder and stopped him mid-stride. “AH-,” Makoto yelped before he turned around and sighed in relief. “Oh...it’s just you, Sousuke..I thought you were Haru.”

“Oh, did you want to find him, because he was just over-“

“NO,” Makoto snapped. 

“Oh shit..Is something wrong?” 

Makoto sighed again. “No..I’m just...kind of trying to..a-avoid him right now..”

Sousuke looked confused. “Oh shit...why..?”

Makoto shook his head, fretting that Sousuke thought they had gotten into some sort of fight. “No no, it’s nothing like that! But..it’s a long story...where did you last see him?”

Sousuke chuckled to himself a bit. “Well, Rin decided to get bold and have a drinking contest with some guy who was twice his size. So naturally, he lost.”

Makoto laughed nervously. “That does sound like a challenge he would take on..”

“Yea. So afterwards, he wasn’t feeling so good so he insisted that I hold his hair back while he was puking in the toilet, even though it’s not long enough to even get in his way while puking.”

Makoto cringed. Sousuke nodded with a face that said, ‘I know, right?’

“So while that was happening, we heard a pretty strong knock on the door. When we finished up and left the restroom, we saw that it was Nanas-Haru. He asked where you were and we told him we didn’t know. And good thing, too. He wasn’t looking so good..”

Makoto nodded and sighed. Sousuke looked at Makoto questioningly again. “Do you, by any chance, know what’s wrong with Haru?”

Makoto shrugged. “I’m honestly not too sure..he was just becoming a bit..too much to handle..well, that sounds really weird, but!-“

Sousuke held his hand up to stop Makoto from frantically trying to explain himself. “I get it. That’s kind of the same reason Rin isn’t here right now..”

Makoto shot him a look of confusion. Sousuke scratched the back of his neck. “I mean..it’s not so easy to deal with someone who’s a drunken mess...so I asked the guy who lives here if I could put Rin in one of the rooms..the guy’s got like 5 freakin’ bedrooms, so I just told Rin to stay put. He’s knocked out on one of the couches upstairs, so now I’m down here looking for water to give him, but all they have is liquor. Hell, even the pool’s full of-“ 

“I know,” Makoto cut him off and cringed at the memory of Haru trying to swim in it. “Well, thanks, Sousuke...good luck finding water.”

“Ah, I’ll just use the tap. Good luck to you too.” The two parted.

• • •

Makoto grew tired of just aimlessly walking around the house; his head was beginning to hurt, his feet were getting tired, and he was starting to feel pretty awful, emotionally, that is. What was he doing? What type of friend—boyfriend— was he to feel the need to avoid Haru? For all he knew, something could have been wrong with him and had caused him to act so strange and perverse. 

As Makoto walked into the same room for the 4th time of the night, he scanned the room, and despite all the movement in the room full of people dancing and people trying to perform all kinds of dangerous stunts on the staircase, he noticed someone sitting in a chair at the far corner of the room. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was none other than Haru, taking a sip of his punch, looking down towards the ground. Upon seeing him, Makoto decided to grow a pair and finally go over to see him.

He walked over, gently tapped Haru on his shoulder, and said in a gentle voice that was almost completely inaudible over the loud music. “Haru..?”

Haru turned his head, his alertness startling Makoto a bit. Upon seeing who had tapped his shoulder, Haru’s face calmed down. “Oh, it’s just you..”

Makoto nodded. Then they stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before blurting out, “sorry,” at nearly the same time. 

Makoto looked down at Haru in confusion. “What are you sorry for?”

Haru looked down out of embarrassment, a light blush on his face. “Because I kinda lost it back there...y’know..on the...dance.. floor...” Haru looked up. “Sorry about that, Makoto.”

Makoto shook his head and hands frantically. “Nononono! I’M sorry for just leaving like that. I practically ran away like a little kid for no reason... I was just..surprised I guess..sorry, Haru.”

Haru smiled at Makoto. “It’s fine.” He looked down again, an uneasy expression on his face. “I don’t know what came over me...I just..I had this...weird feeling..like an urge or something...and to be completely honest, it’s still not gone.”

Makoto looked at Haru with genuine concern. “What? Do you feel sick or...?”

Haru looked down and blushed again, something that even Makoto was still shocked to see; Haru never blushed this much. “Well, I’m not too sure, but let’s just say that the reason I’m sitting here is because I felt like after what I attempted to do to you, I needed some time to cool off..because I felt like,” Haru paused for a moment, trying to find a way to say what he needed to say without sounding too weird. “I felt like if I saw you again, I’d just pounce on you like I did before.”

“Oh...” was all Makoto could say. While he was a bit bewildered by Haru’s explanation, he was also a bit..flattered, to say the least. His face softened. Haru noticed this and looked at Makoto questioningly.  
“What?”

Makoto grabbed a nearby chair, pulled it to Haru’s side, and sat in it. “That doesn’t sound so bad, actually,” Makoto said, a small smile on his face that held a hint of smugness. “To be pounced upon by you, Haru..”

Haru, caught off guard by Makoto’s smile, turned his head again, causing Makoto to giggle a bit. “Then..why did you run away earlier?”

“Well, I guess I was just a little...shocked. Y’know...with all the people around..” Makoto looked aside with a blush of his own. 

Haru smirked a bit. “Funny..you’re not usually this shy when it comes to PDA.”

“Haruuu! You were about to suc-“ Makoto stopped himself with an embarrassed grumble. Haru laughed.

“I would have made it quick and quiet..no one would have even noticed.”

“Pfft, yea right,” Makoto chuckled a bit. 

“Yea, you would’ve been loud.” 

Makoto scoffed and turned even redder. “Truth be told, it wasn’t that I didn’t believe you could..y’know...do that,” Makoto scratched the side of his face nervously. “I honestly don’t think that I could’ve handled it myself..”

“Couldn’t handle it? What like, you’d be quick or something?”

Makoto’s face was way to innocent-looking for what was about to come out of his mouth. He laughed nervously. “Well..I don’t know...what if I couldn’t stop myself from doing something risky like..” His voice grew lower, both from embarrassment and for dramatic effect, “like burying my hands in your hair and accidentally forcing your head to..y’know-“

Haru’s eyes shot wide open; Makoto never said things like that to him, at least not in public or around other people. Haru’s voice carried a hint of both amusement and sass when he said, “hold on, are saying you would have tried to face-fuck me over ther-“

“Well I don’t have good self control when it comes to you Haru..you make me weak..” Makoto perked up a bit, “but you see that I managed to stop myself!”

“Pffft! Good thing too. I’m pretty sure we’d get kicked out if someone looked down and saw a person choking on a huge co-“

“Haruu!” Makoto yelled, but he was too busy laughing with Haru to be embarrassed. When he finally came down from his embarrassment and laughter, Makoto looked at Haru with a sincere and gentle smile. “I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea, Haru.”

“Wrong idea?”

“About how I feel about PDA...I don’t mind being openly affectionate with you around other people, unless of course we agree on not doing so..”

“But you have your limits..I get that,” Haru said. He chuckled to himself before asking, “Makoto?”

“Yeah?”

“Out of curiosity, just how much are you willing to do in public?”

Makoto raised his eyebrows as the redness creeped upon his face yet again. “Oh..uhh..I’m not sure. I guess it depends on the place we’re at..”

Haru smirked a bit. Makoto noticed this and braced himself for what was to come. “Okay...then what about here?”

“Hmm...I don’t know. I guess kiss or something?”

“Okay,” Haru said before he grabbed Makoto’s face and pulled him down into a completely unexpected kiss. It was rough and a little sloppy due to the suddenness of it, but when Haru pulled away, he had already made Makoto yearn for more. “Is that all we can do?”

Makoto’s face went from a look of embarrassment and shock, to one of smugness and deeply-rooted desire. “We can do more than that, Haru-chan.” 

Makoto pulled Haru into a kiss once again, however, this one was far more passionate and lasted much longer. Haru felt it rise up once again, even stronger than ever—the urge that had been bothering him all night, the one that had possessed him to act so lewdly earlier. This feeling had hit Haru again in full force, causing him to throw all discretion out the window as he moaned into the kiss, or what would now be more appropriately considered a make-out session. 

“M-mako-to,” Haru breathed between kisses as he managed to get up out of his chair and seat himself comfortably in Makoto’s lap, affectively straddling his legs as they continued to kiss each other so passionately next to the, now empty, chair.

Rather than push Haru way like he did he earlier, Makoto welcomed him, grabbing his hips to pull him in tighter. As he pulled Haru closer, he couldn’t help but groan as he felt Haru’s arousal, already surprisingly prominent, brushing up against his own midsection. Makoto truly couldn’t help himself anymore as he bucked his hips into Haru’s, relishing in the heavenly friction that brought out moans from deep within both their throats. 

By this point, Makoto wasn’t surprised to see a few shocked stares looking his way out of the corner of his eye. Makoto was fully aware that what he and Haru were doing was quite extreme and provocative to say the least. But, to be completely honest, Makoto didn’t care anymore; not only were there plenty of other couples doing similar activities that night, but he also felt like he owed it to Haru not to leave him all hot and bothered again. Also, he and Haru were feeling way to good to stop now. 

Suddenly, Haru started feeling really, *really* good as he could feel Makoto’s body responding to him, his hard-on pressing against Haru’s own, sending Haru mad, so much so that he stopped kissing Makoto. 

“Wha..what’s the matter, Haru?” Makoto asked through heavy breaths.

Haru responded, practically panting in between words, “you-you’re h-hard..”

Makoto looked down again, a way-to-innocent smile on his reddened face. “I-I know...sorry, I kind of lost control too- Haru!?”

Haru wasn’t listening. Instead he went to work on Makoto’s belt once again, quickly and skillfully undoing the belt buckle and button on his jeans. When he finally got to the zipper, where he’d been stopped last time, he was stopped again by Makoto’s hands grabbing his wrists and attempting to pull them away from his midsection. 

This wouldn’t do, Haru decided. This simply wouldn’t do. Haru didn’t care about the people who passed by to see them awkwardly fighting, or perhaps arm wrestling each other in the air. Haru was drunk off the incredible urge inside him once again. One look down at the tempting and prominent bulge in Makoto’s pants had Haru practically whining in frustration as he pushed against Makoto’s hands even harder. The two looked like a complete mess, especially Haru; he was a horny, hot mess. 

“Haru!?” Makoto realized that he was practically yelling and brought his voiced down to a loud whisper. “What the heck’s gotten into you?!”

In the midst of struggling, Makoto grew slightly discouraged at the fact that he was seriously considering leaving Haru alone again to calm the heck down. Things were going smoothly, Makoto thought, until Haru snapped again and was possessed by this weird ‘spirit of horniness’ that caused his libido to rise through the frikin roof. Makoto looked up at Haru, but before he could express his concerns, he paused. He had failed to realize that, right about now, Haru was a sight to behold.

‘How often?’ Makoto thought. How often does Makoto see Haru in such a desperate state? He’s usually in control. During the few times when Haru does beg, Makoto usually acquiesces quite easily to him. But this...this was different. This was one of the few times Makoto deliberately denied Haru what he wanted. The struggle on Haru’s face was priceless; he was practically perspiring, his cheeks were an adorable shade of red, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were squinted in such a lewd manner..all for Makoto. Makoto had no idea he craved this side of Haru so badly. Makoto loved how this side of Haru showed just how much Haru was attracted to him and the measures to which he’d go, just to please him. This realization caused Makoto’s eyes to widen at the deep-seated desire he himself didn’t even know he had. This idea turned him on even more and Haru, who was still trying to break Free! from Makoto’s strong grip on his wrists, noticed. 

Haru took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of Makoto’s arousal practically twitching in his pants. Makoto smiled. “Please..Makoto,” Haru finally put his hands down, tired of his useless struggling. 

“Please what, Haru?”

Usually Haru would scoff at a smug reply like that, but Haru was far too desperate to bitch about it now. He complied. “Please... I..let me..y’know..at least for your birthday...?”

Makoto giggled a bit at Haru’s broken albeit adorable response. He tried to complete Haru’s request for him. “For my birthday...? Do you possibly mean..you’d like me to..?”

“Yea...” Haru was looking to the side out of embarrassment. “I-I want you to do..anything you want..to me.. please..”

Makoto giggled in a way too wholesome manner. Haru frowned and blushed again at his boyfriend’s heavenly laugh. “So you’re just giving yourself up to me..?” Makoto chuckled a little,” kinda like a birthday present, right Haru-chan?”

‘Now Makoto is just being a frikin tease,’ Haru thought. Nevertheless, Makoto was correct; Haru was practically putty in his hands and he’d do anything Makoto wanted right about now, just as long as he could finally get into Makoto’s frikin pant-

“W-what are you doing?” Haru looked around as Makoto picked him up, his legs still wrapped around Makoto’s frame. Neither one of them gave a crap about the stares from people scattered among the crowds around them anymore. 

“You said you wanted to be my birthday present, so I’m taking you upstairs to uhh ..unwrap you..?”

Haru cringed. “Really, Makoto? Jokes? Right now?” This moment reminded Haru of just how much of a dork Makoto really was.

“Hey, it was worth a shot.”

Haru shook his head and chuckled to himself before practically whispering in Makoto’s ear, “lets go.”

• • •

When the two had finally managed to navigate a vacant room in the large house, which was conveniently equipped with a sloppily written “DO NOT DISTURB” sign (written on lined paper in a red marker, right next to a roll of tape on the dresser because that’s how lazy the people who threw the party wer-), they closed the door and locked it, practically slamming it and groping the door in search of a lock in the midst of their excitement.

Makoto let Haru down, placing him on the bed like he was the most precious gift he’d ever received—which he indeed was. Then they kinda just stayed like that; Makoto had this admiration in his eyes that was mixed with appreciation and clear lust. Haru laid there on his back awkwardly, still very (clearly) aroused. Haru wasn’t as much uncomfortable as he was restless when he finally spoke. “Well..? Are we gonna fuck or not?”

Makoto laughed at Haru’s bluntness. “That’s so like you to say something like that right now, Haru.”

“Well I thought that was what we came up here for,” Haru said, his sexual frustration showing once more. 

“Ah, but Haru, you said that I could do anything I want to you.”

“Y-yea,” Haru blushed at the memory of it. “So..go ahead already..!”

Makoto giggled once more. “I will..but, Haru?”

“Yea?” Haru answered with a little sass.

“You’re always so eager to get to the..dirty stuff...that we do together, and I feel like I haven’t gotten the chance to truly step back and appreciate you the way I’d like to, Haru-Chan.” Makoto finally climbed onto the bed atop Haru. “So since you said that I’d be able to do anything I’d like, I’ve decided that I’d like to take it slower this time.” Makoto leaned in and kissed Haru’s forehead, using his thumb to push his hair out of his face. “Is that okay, Haru?”

Haru wasn’t used to Makoto being so talkative and suave in the bedroom; usually he was a blushing mess. Haru found himself a little lost for words, being that his head was still clouded with lust and desperation. He turned his head out of embarrassment at his loss for words. “It’s your birthday...do whatever you want.”

Makoto smiled so warmly at Haru that he practically felt his chest heat up; Makoto’s smile is like a ray of sunshine and Haru loves it so dearly. Makoto went back to work on Haru’s lips, kissing them even more passionately than before, allowing Haru to relax and melt into it. While Haru loves the thrill of being openly affectionate with Makoto around others, it simply can’t compare to the feeling and pure intimacy of being alone with him like this, even though they’re in someone else’s room at the moment...

Soon, Makoto moved onto Haru’s ears and eventually his neck. He stayed true to his word about taking things slowly, spending time on each of Haru’s most sensitive spots, basking in the mewls and moans that would escape Haru’s mouth. He tugged at the neck of Haru’s shirt, gently easing it off, taking time to admire Haru’s beautiful body while shooting him another breathtaking smile and interlacing his fingers into Haru’s.

Haru hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Had they really been ignoring the tenderness of love-making for so long? Have they been just...fucking for this long? Haru hadn’t felt this flustered during sex in a while; it almost felt as delicate and sensual as their first time, despite how awkward that was. Haru suddenly began to feel awful and it showed as the look on Haru’s face began to go from one of pleasure to one of worry. Makoto stopped kissing Haru and frowned in concern. “Huh..? What’s the matter, Haru?”

A look of frustration appeared on Haru’s face as he finally spoke. “I’m sorry..”

Before Makoto could start frantically denying any wrongdoing of Haru’s, he continued. 

“For not doing...this enough..”

“Huh? Doing what..?” A look of panic shot across Makoto’s face. “Are you saying that we don’t have sex enough?? Are you not satisfied enough-“

“No, not at all...what I’m saying is when we have sex, I’m so quick to do something dirty, or I’ll cut the kissing and stuff too short. I guess, what I’m trying say is..that I’m sorry that I don’t take the time to do things like this with you enough.” Haru grabbed Makoto’s other hand, pulling it up to his face and resting his cheek in it while looking up at Makoto with what Makoto would call the most adorable pair of bedroom eyes. “Sometimes it is nice to just hug and kiss you like this..”

Makoto’s mouth fell agape, blown away at Haru’s show of such tender affection; Haru was usually so vulgar or straightforward and quite dominant in the bedroom. Haru was absolutely too cute to Makoto right about now. “Haru..I-I’m glad you feel that way,” Makoto exclaimed with a big, goofy grin. However, soon Haru was surprised to see Makoto stop smiling like an idiot. Instead, it was replaced with a smaller smile, and a hint of smugness. “But I also don’t want you to get the wrong idea..”

“Wrong idea about what, this time?” Even Haru’s voice seemed to rise an octave.

“About how I feel when you get, y’know, like you said...dirty..” Makoto’s head went down, hovering above Haru’s bare chest before he said, “I like that side of Haru a lot, too,” and proceeded to kiss Haru’s chest, affectively prodding at his nipples with his lips and, occasionally, with his tongue, sending Haru into a new realm of ecstasy as he moaned out Makoto’s name under his breath quite lewdly, affectively changing the soft atmosphere to one of a more erotic nature. 

Makoto continued to make his way down along Haru’s abs, placing soft, lingering kisses along his abdomen before finally getting to the spot that had been begging for Makoto’s attention for practically the whole night. By now, Haru was slowly reverting back to his desperate pleas for sexual attention as Makoto’s hands hovered above the waistband of his pants. 

Makoto looked up at Haru, enjoying the adorable mix of lust and desperation plastered on his red face. Haru took in a sharp inhale of breath as he finally felt the cool air hit his nether regions as Makoto pulled back both his pants and underwear simultaneously, revealing his own arousal that rivaled the color of his face. 

Haru couldn’t help but yelp a bit as Makoto slowly ran his fingers over his now pulsing cock, his face, just inches away from it as he smiled up at Haru. “You’re so cute sometimes, Haru-chan.”

Haru, perplexed by how uncharacteristically flustered he was becoming, could only manage to turn his head and mutter, “d-drop the chANN!~”

Haru was completely caught off guard when Makoto, almost effortlessly, took Haru into his mouth, skillfully flicking his tongue in all the places he knew Haru liked the best. Haru moaned out like a porn star, trying not to buck his hips into Makoto’s mouth. But it just about killed Haru when Makoto managed to grab Haru’s hips, quite forcefully too (which always turned Haru on even more), and burry his nose onto the base of Haru’s, now twitching, cock. He was close before, but now he was sure he was gonna cum in mere seconds. “M-Makot-ohh,” Haru gasped as he let loose inside Makoto’s mouth, surprised to see Makoto swallowing ever last bit of it. 

When Makoto finally came back up, he was met with an urgent kiss from Haru, as he felt two hands cup his face firmly and drag him up to meet Haru’s lips. When they parted, Haru seemed to be breathing heavily again, more so than he usually would after an orgasm. “Th-that was i-incredible, Makoto.,” Haru said through heavy pants. He had that look in his eyes; that same look that Haru had downstairs, pupils dilated and cheeks reddened. Haru’s voice was heavy with desperation and lust when he said, “N-now you..!”

Before Makoto knew it, he was being pushed down onto his back as Haru pounced on him and kissed him forcefully. Makoto was too overwhelmed, and frankly amused, to stop Haru as he forcefully struggled to, but eventually managed to remove his shirt. Haru was so strung up; the sight of Makoto’s upper body alone was more than enough to bring his erection back to life. Haru, drunk off this urgent, demanding lust, immediately began to fumble with Makoto’s belt buckle, internally cursing it, as well as the button and zipper on Makoto’s pants for serving as obstacles between he and Makoto’s, by now very prominent, erection. When Haru finally managed to free Makoto’s cock from the confines of his pants and underwear, his eyes seemed to light up with admiration; this was always Haru’s favorite part of sex. Haru loved stop to admire every detail of Makoto’s dick. He grabbed it, growing hotter at the difficulty to wrap his fingers around it completely, and looked at Makoto with a stern expression. “Do you even know how fucking long you kept me waiting for this??” Haru slipped into his porn star voice (yes, by now he’s got one), “How badly I wanted to stuff your huge cock down my throat..?” Haru placed his mouth above Makoto’s dick, but before Haru could recklessly plunge his head down upon it, Makoto stopped him with a soft, almost inaudible, voice.

“Wait, Haru.” Haru looked up, a stern look of sexual frustration evident on his face. Makoto couldn’t help but giggle at Haru’s face. 

“W-what..?!” Haru asked, suddenly becoming weak-willed at the sound of Makoto’s heavenly laugh. 

“You’re too cute sometimes...and a bit slutty, Haru-chan,” Makoto murmured before going in to give Haru a chaste kiss. 

‘How can someone call you cute and slutty while giggling like a fucking angel?’ Haru thought to himself and scoffed slightly. Makoto is a confusing being sometimes. “Well..why’d you tell me to wait??”

“If I recall correctly, you said that I could do anything I want to you.”

“Yea...and?”

“Turn around, Haru.” 

Haru’s look of confusion morphed into one of flustered realization as Haru figured out what Makoto wanted him to do. So, Haru complied, turning around so that his butt was right in Makoto’s face. As if Haru wasn’t flustered enough, he practically flamed up at the feeling of two large, warm hands grabbing his hips and ass. “Alright, continue!” Makoto said in a way-too-innocent voice. 

All embarrassment aside, Haru was determined to finally get what he wanted tonight. He brought his head down, closing his mouth around the upper portion of Makoto’s dick, applying just the right amount of suction to get Makoto moaning his name in satisfaction. Haru internally smirked; he finally felt as if he had control over Makoto once again. While he worked his way down Makoto’s cock, finally managing to ease the head of it into the entrance of his throat, which mind you was no easy task, Haru was absolutely caught off-guard when Makoto had the audacity to prod at his ass with his tongue. Haru couldn’t help but moan around Makoto’s cock, entranced by the odd, yet strangely pleasurable feeling of Makoto’s tongue plunging itself into his tight entrance.

In response to the stimulus he recieved from Makoto, Haru couldn’t help but feel spurred on to do even more to pleasure him. Haru bobbed his head even faster, using his hands to cover what his mouth couldn’t reach. He had a good rhythm that did not go unnoticed, for Makoto couldn’t stop himself from groaning as he tried to keep from bucking his hips into Haru’s small, warm mouth. 

After a while, Makoto switched things up, replacing his tongue with two, and soon three fingers, and shit; they went in way deeper than his tongue had been able to reach. Haru yelped at the sudden intrusion of Makoto’s fingers, but thanks to his previous activities, he found that it didn’t sting too badly. By this time, Haru was a moaning mess and the vibrations that his moans sent through his throat went straight to Makoto’s cock, still shoved snugly into Haru’s mouth and partially, in his throat. Makoto was dangerously close and Haru could tell as he felt Makoto twitch at the back of his mouth. “Ha-Haru...I’m gonna-..!” 

Within an instant, Haru’s mouth was overwhelmed with copious amounts of Makoto’s cum, so much so that it threatened to dribble out of his mouth (and it did). 

“That was amazing, Haru,” Makoto said softly as he leaned in to kiss Haru, failing to realize that his mouth was still full. “Oh,” Makoto blushed and smiled awkwardly. “Y-you don’t have to swallow i- Haru!”

There was no stopping Haru as he swallowed the contents of his mouth in one big gulp. Makoto laughed a bit. “I had a feeling you’d do that anyway..”

“Yea,” Haru said. “I know how much you like to watch me swallow your cu-“

“Haha, okay Haru! Thank you...I gues- Haru?” Makoto was puzzled to see Haru get up off the bed and start rummaging through the various drawers in the nightstand. “Haru? What are you looking for? I uhh, I don’t think you should be looking through someone else’s stuff...!”

“Condoms,” Haru said through frantic breaths. “I’m looking for condoms.”

Makoto began to fulfill his role as the ‘responsible boyfriend’ yet again. “I don’t think you should be using other people’s personal ite-“

“Found them,” Haru said before he pulled out a small box and took one out. He frowned. “This crap won’t work.”

“Haru pleas-“

“They’re cheap, rip, and they’re way too small for your di-“

“HARU, please,” Makoto was flustered once again. He still can’t seem to take such a wanton compliment without freaking out. 

Haru shrugged and practically threw the wrapper across the room. “We don’t need any.” Haru was straightforward and assertive yet again as he got in front of Makoto, turned around, and bent over, giving himself up to Makoto completely before saying, “alright; now fuck me, Makoto.”

While Makoto was definitely enjoying the view, and the prospect of Haru completely giving himself up to him in such a lewd way, Makoto had slightly different plans..although, taking Haru from behind was very tempting at the moment. In his voice, still sweet as always, he said, “actually Haru, I wanna do it in a different way..”

“What like a different position? Cause I can get on top and rid-“

“Haha, no no, it’s fine, Haru!” Makoto never seems to get used to Haru’s straightforwardness when it come to sex. “Actually, I’d like to just do it more...normally.”

“Huh? Normal?”

“Yea...in way that I can have more control...and I wanna see your face.”

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Uhh, ok then. What do you want me to do?”

“Just..get on your back.”

“Oh,” Haru nodded in understanding as he complied. Although this was such a simple position, they’d done it like this quite seldom lately; their sex life had gotten a lot more...adventurous as of lately to say the least, so perhaps a return to the basics would be quite nice. When Haru had finally gotten on his back and looked up at Makoto, he shamelessly opened his legs and said, “ok, ready.”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh again at Haru’s straightforwardness. “Good,” he said before going down to kiss Haru on his lips, long and passionately rather than their usual rushed, frantic make out sessions they’d have before hurriedly ridding each other of their clothes and fucking each other senseless. However, this was different; this was rather nice and much more romantic.

Makoto was so unaware of the power he wielded over Haru; every demonstration of tender, sweet love, whether it be a strong embrace or a simple kiss, managed to break Haru down, especially in the bedroom. This was evident in the way Haru had gone from straightforward and commanding, to quiet and flustered within a minute of Makoto laying chaste kisses all over his body. 

Makoto lifted his head to look at Haru and he was in absolute awe at what sat in front of him. Haru was so damn cute to him right now with his face red, his brows furrowed in a slight pout, and his head slightly turned away from Makoto out of embarrassment. Haru was surprised at himself when he couldn’t stop from stuttering a bit. “W-why are you staring like that all the time?” 

“Because,” Makoto went down to place yet another kiss on Haru’s neck that managed to make him shiver even more. Haru grew even more flustered as he felt Makoto twitch against his thigh in response. “You’re so cute, Haru-Chan..”

How?, Haru thought. How had Makoto been able to reduce Haru to nothing more than a quivering, blushing mess? Haru wasn’t sure himself, but gosh did he want Makoto so badly; he was completely at his mercy by now. “Makoto, please..”

“Please...what, Haru?”

‘This again,’ Haru thought with a roll of his eyes. He hadn’t the patience to complain. “Please...fuck me, Makoto...now...!”

Makoto laughed. His laughter was far too angelic for this situation. Haru became weaker at the sound of it. “Of course, Haru.”

Makoto had finally began to start, aligning himself with Haru’s entrance. When he finally began to enter Haru, he couldn’t help but hiss at how damn tight he’d gotten within the span of five minutes. Haru hissed too, at the slight sting of insertion. He’d done this many times, but the width of Makoto’s member was nothing to scoff at. Haru’s face scrunched up in discomfort; although this part was difficult, deep down Haru loved it (c’mon, we know he’s a size queen.)

“Are you okay, Haru?” Makoto asked, his voice soft and filled with concern. Haru was so thankful to have such a gentle person to do this with, especially given the sting he’s coping with at the moment. 

“Ha..yeah..” Haru said through heavy breaths. “You’re so damn thick, Makoto..”

Makoto blushed and chucked nervously. “I can’t help that..”

Haru rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement. Makoto said the most adorable, idiotic things sometimes. “I know.”

When Makoto had finally gotten himself inside completely, he looked down at Haru, who’s eyes were slightly squinted and a bit teary. Makoto felt bad about how hard he had to try to keep from bucking his hips right then and there because shit; Haru was too sexy right now. “A-are you good, Haru?”

“Mm..yes..I’m ready.”

Makoto nodded before backing out slowly and thrusting his hips forward. Haru hissed in slight pain. “Arg- shit..!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry Haru!”

“Geez...You always do that, Makoto...” This is true; Makoto has a bit of trouble starting off at the right tempo. This had been a problem since their very first time; old habits die hard, but Haru couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle to himself at Makoto’s adorable, panicked apologies. 

“Let me try again, slower this time..” And so he did, not thrusting as much as he was simply grinding his hips against Haru slowly and smoothly. Haru moaned at the calm, sensual feelings that radiated throughout his body, slowly but surely becoming used to the full feeling that Makoto’s member gave him. “Ah..you can m-ove faster now..”

Makoto nodded, picking up the pace and intensity of his thrusts, drawing out more audible moans and slight yelps from Haru. Makoto was feeling fantastic too; not only did Haru feel amazing, as usual, but Makoto loved the intimacy of it all: looking down at Haru, flustered, panting, eyes watering, practically begging for more, and moaning out his name, all because of him, also gave Makoto a bit of a possessive feeling. At that moment, Makoto felt—no, he knew— that Haru was truly his and his alone. So yeah, Haru was like his birthday gift; the best he could ever ask for. 

“Mmm-ako..to..!” Haru could feel Makoto, somehow growing even harder from simply hearing Haru’s broken speech. 

“Yeah, Haru?” Makoto struggled to stop another groan as he thrusted into Haru once again. 

“M-more...! Faster,” Haru recklessly requested. He had a bad habit of doing this which usually resulted in him struggling to appear normal in public, when it came to walking, that is. 

However, Makoto was in no mindset to deny Haru what he wanted. “O-okay..let me know if it’s t-too much..!” Makoto barely held back when he sheathed himself deep within Haru at a frantic pace. 

“Ngh..!” Haru clung to the sheets, tangling them up within his fingers as if they’d help him hold on for dear life because Makoto had practically lost all self control right about now; Haru absolutely loved it.  
“Y-yes..! You feel s-so good, Makoto..you...you’re cock always feels so fucking goo-ah.!”

Makoto couldn’t handle this; not only does Haru look so damn good and fucked out, but with such lewd talk, Makoto was dangerously close. “And yo-u’re so f-fucking sexy right now.” He gave a particularly Hard thrust for emphasis. 

“Mmm! Yes..take me like I’m one of your stupid birthday presents...” Makoto loved when Haru was this vocal; Haru loses all discretion when he’s being fucked silly. “U-use me however you want...do wha-whatever you want to me..!”

At this point, Makoto was doing just that. He rammed himself into Haru’s tight entrance at such an alarming speed that he was sure Haru would feel it in the morning. Haru’s many comments of “yes, there,” and the many, “so big,”’s spurred Makoto on as Haru finally came with a loud moan that resembled Makoto’s name. Makoto kept going until he too came with a loud groan before they collapsed atop each other in a sweaty pile above the now tainted sheets. 

After lying there for a while, finally catching their breath as they basked in the afterglow of such passionate love-making, Haru found the energy to speak. “Hey,” he said in a low whisper.

Makoto, still a bit buzzed, looked at Haru after rubbing his eyes as if he’d wakened up from a long slumber. The moment was surprisingly intimate in itself, despite the loud music practically causing the whole house to vibrate and the tons of people who were just down stairs, yelling, dancing, and perhaps even participating in lewd activities of their own, just a few doors down. As far as Haru and Makoto knew, It was simply just the two of them in the whole house, which to them instead, felt like the whole world. 

Haru took note of how adorable Makoto was, rubbing his eyes like a mere child as if he didn’t just participate in intense sex, just a few minutes ago. “Yeah, Haru?”

Haru smiled at Makoto, holding back a small giggle of his own. He kissed Makoto oh his nose before whispering, “happy birthday, Makoto..”

• • •

It was a little past ten when Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei, accompanied by Rin and Sousuke, left the party. They had all decided to get something to eat at a pretty cheap burger place down the road. This was so because there was no food left at the party; the chips had been sprawled out across the kitchen floor and the dip...no one is sure what had gotten into it, but let’s just say, no sober person would dare eat it. 

They all sat together on a circular table, conversing about their night, listening to quite humorous tales of what the night held for each respective group. 

“Yea, Rei-Chan was sooo boring at first.”

Rei scoffed. “Nagisa! MUST I go over the vulgar details of that,” Rei created air quotes with his fingers, “party?”

“Nah, wasn’t it something about the music?”

Rei was triggered again. “Not just the music! Must I mention the alcohol, the smell, the-“

“BUT,” Nagisa was not about to hear THAT speech again. “You were really fun when you finally loosened up!”

Haru snickered. “Yea,” he muttered under his breath, “loosened up..”

“Huh?” Rei asked. 

“Nothing.”

Nagisa felt a pang of nervousness as he recalled his mistake from earlier. He was curious though; who had this mistake affected? Why wasn’t Haru angry with him?

“Yeah? Well, I’m glad you had a good time,” said Makoto, smiling like a proud father or something. “Oh! Rin, are you feeling better?”

Rin cringed. Sousuke smiled. “Yea, he’s feeling better.”

Nagisa looked around at the differing looks of embarrassment, confusion, and smugness on everyone’s face. “What happened to Rin-Chan..?”

Sousuke smiled. “Well, you see, Rin decided that it would be a good idea to-“

“Sousuke!” Rin tried to shut him up, but failed when Sousuke effortlessly stopped him from doing so by holding him in what was not as much of a hug as much as it was a vise grip. As Rin struggled, Sousuke continued.

“So, he decided that it would be smart to have a drinking contest.” Rin yelled a muffled “Sousuke!” before Sousuke continued. “With some guy who was twice his size. He failed miserably and was practically wasted.”

The group looked at Rin with a ‘wtf’ face. Haru’s stare was really judgmental when he said, “You really are too competitive.”

“Okay, b-but the dude was..he was!-“

“Riiiin-chaan, you better not say he was ‘lookin’ at you funny’ or something...” Nagisa said with a slight snicker. 

Rin was embarrassingly quiet. Everyone shook their head with a sigh. “Aww shuddup guys... I would have won if I was completely sober when I started...”

“But you were,” Sousuke remarked. 

Rin was embarrassingly quiet again. “Leave me alone..”

“Rin, don’t cr-“ Sousuke was about to say Rin’s trigger word before he cut him off. 

“WE’RE NOT STARTING THAT SHIT NOW SOUSUKE,” Rin said before shoving a laughing Sousuke in the ribs. 

“...well I’m glad to see that you’re okay...?” Makoto was sort of sorry he’d brought up the question in the first place. 

An awkward silence broke out before Rei spoke again. “Well then...Makoto-Senpai, Haruka senpai, how was your evening?”

Haru looked normal as he went in to bite his burger. Makoto however had suspicion written all over his face when he looked down at his food with a slight blush. Nagisa smiled too. 

“What..?” Makoto asked as everyone stared and he and Haru. 

Rin, seeking revenge for Makoto’s earlier question, answered, “We’re asking about what you two were up to this evening.” Rin smirked a bit. “And if I recall correctly, you two disappeared in the middle of the party for quite some time...what were you up to?”

Makoto shot Rin a look that said something along the lines of, “hush.” Rin looked at Makoto with a look of fake confusion as he waited for an answer. “Well..me and Haru had a great time. We drank punch..we danced..it was fun..”

“Oh really? Then why’d you go upstairs?”

Makoto got that freaked out look in his eyes again. Haru snickered a bit and Sousuke smiled knowingly.

Rei, innocent as he is, was thoroughly confused. “Why, did you guys go upstairs..?”

Makoto was struggling to find a sufficient lie. “To see the view from.. the...balcony..?”

Nagisa squinted in confusion. “The house had a balcony??”

“Oh please,” Rin said, putting an end to the confusion. “They obviously snuck away to have sex!”

Makoto struggled to prove Rin wrong while Haru still sat there as if he simply didn’t care; and at this point, he really didn’t. Haru rarely felt shame in the aftermath of sexual acts. Sousuke nodded while chuckling himself. “Yeah, it was pretty obvious, guys.”

Nagisa couldn’t help butting in again. “Haha yeah! It even shows in the way you’re walking, Haru-Chan!”

Makoto was an absolute blushing, stuttering mess. Haru however, still unphased by this whole conversation, shamelessly said, “yea, we did.”

“HARU!!” Makoto buried his hands in his face while Rin yelled, “HA! I KNEW IT!”

Nagisa and Sousuke laughed as Rei gave a nervous chuckle before saying, “My apologies for asking, Makoto-Senpai!”

Makoto sighed. “No, no it’s okay Rei.” The group broke off into their own side-bar conversations, however, Rei still looked uneasy. Haru looked at him with a small smile. 

“Don’t worry about anything, Rei. I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Rei looked up at Haru with wide eyes. “Thank you, Haruka-Senpa- wait, why are you glad I’m okay..? Nothing went wrong with me..”

Haru’s smile turned into a slight frown. “What?”

“Nothing happened..” Rei’s look of confusion turned into one of concern. “Was there a problem?”

Haru didn’t answer. Instead he squinted his eyes in thought as he tried to comprehend what had happened to Nagisa’s devious plan. Had it not worked? He responded. “So, you felt fine throughout the whole night? Nothing seemed weird? Nothing at all??”

Rei shook his head. “Nope. I feel fine..why? Were you feeling ill, Haruka-Senpai?”

Haru stared into space out as he thought hard. Why wasn’t Rei a blushing mess, stuttering while trying to describe the flurry of emotions that had taken over his body and caused him to practically loose himself after taking a sip of Nagisa’s punc- “Oh shit.”

Rei rose his eyebrows in surprise, but before he could ask what the problem was, Haru spoke again, loud enough for the whole table to hear. “It was Nagisa...again...”

“Huh...?” Everybody looked at Haru like he was crazy, except Nagisa; his eyes were wide and he was slightly terrified by Haru’s, quite menacingly low, tone of voice. ‘He knows,’ Nagisa thought to himself. 

“Nagisa,” Haru called out in a low, monotone voice. 

“Yeah..?” Nagisa smiled nervously.

Haru’s tone wasn’t as much angry as it was exhausted when he sighed. “Did...you give me the wrong drinks?”

“Uhh...” Nagisa was quiet before frantically yelling, “it was an accident!! I only realized I messed up when Rei-Chan was still being boring!”

“I knew I should’ve stopped you when I had the chance..”

Everyone else was confused as hell. “What’s the problem..?” Makoto asked. 

Haru inhaled, masking any anger he may have had, and smiled before muttering, “well...now I know why I tried to sexually harassed you earlier..” 

Makoto let out a tiny yelp at the memory, blushing from embarrassment at the fact that Haru decided to bring it up in front of their friends whose faces were still riddled with confusion. “Haruu! Please..”

Haru ignored Makoto and kept speaking. “Nagisa did it again.”

“Did what agai-“

“Pills. He did that shit again..” Haru wasn’t as much mad as he was just..tired. He rubbed his face in exhaustion because he was truly done with this whole situation. Nagisa is exhausting.

Makoto’s eyes widened as he recalled the fuckery that went down on Haru’s birthday. He then took on a similar attitude to Haru’s as he buried his face in his hands and sighed. “Nagisaaa...”

“Oh c’mon! Not you too Mako-Chan!” Nagisa shrunk in his seat as everyone looked at him with judgmental stares. 

Sousuke chuckled a bit. “That actually makes sense...That’s why Makoto was freaking out earlier.”

Rin was still slightly confused. “Wait, when did this happen?”

“When you were puking in the bathroom,” Sousuke said. Rin gave him a stink eye.

Rei sat there, also trying to figure this mess out. However, it didn’t take him long to figure out Nagisa’s plan. “So..you guys mean to tell me that..Nagisa-kun gave Haruka-Senpai the wrong drinks...drinks that contained, uhh...” Rei motioned towards Haru for confirmation of the details of his story.

“Yup...he did.”

“A-and being that they were the wrong drinks and that this was apparently an accident...” Rei’s eyes widened in realization as he pieced together the whole story. He turned to look at Nagisa who looked just as guilty as he did in June. “Nagisa-kun... were you really trying to...drug m-“

“I’msorryRei-chan! I’msorryI’msorry!!! I just wanted you to loosen up because you were so upset so I thought that they’d help you to have fun and you said that you didn’t want do drink any alcohol so I didn’t use any!

“So you used viagra pills!? That’s barely a viable solution! I can’t believe you’d do this again, Nagisa!” Rei scoffed like a nagging mother. “No wonder Haruka-Senpai wasn’t feeling well. Do you understand that you’ve managed to,” Rei whispered loudly for dramatic affect, “drug..! both of your Senpai’s in the span of less than a year!?”

Rin sat back, listening to the conversation, chuckling. “Hehe..geez Nagisa, I think you really do have a problem.”

Sousuke nodded. “Yea...I mean...this is the second time you’ve done this, dude..”

Haru, hands still buried in his face, chuckled a bit and sarcastically remarked, “congratulations, you got us both.”

Rei continued to nag a defeated Nagisa. “And now look what you’ve done: you’ve managed to ruin Haruka-Senpai’s night and Makoto-Senpai’s birthday.”

Nagisa was feeling pretty crappy before Makoto brought his hands down from his face with a gentle, yet amused expression that confused everyone around him. “Nagisa,” he called out. Nagisa looked up, a look of defeat still on his face. 

“I’m sorry if I ruined your birthda-”

“No, no you didn’t ruin it.” Makoto said, trying to make Nagisa feel better. Everyone raised an eyebrow when Makoto smiled, a bit deviously before saying, “actually... it wasn’t so bad...”

Even Nagisa was confused when he heard Makoto. “What?”

Makoto shocked everyone when he said, “actually...Haru was kinda cute,” before giggling, as if he hadn’t just said that Haru was cute when drugged up to a whole group of people. 

“MAKOTO,” Haru said out of embarrassment. 

Rei’s eyes were wide as he couldn’t help but blush a bit himself too. “M-Makoto-Senpai..?!”

Rin was laughing hysterically across the table while Sousuke tried, but failed, to hold in his laughter as well. 

Haru looked up at Makoto who looked back at him as if he’d said nothing weird at all. “What..?”

Haru buried his head into the side of Makoto’s arm and sighed. It was just like Makoto to say something like that and not think anything of it. 

• • • 

Later, when they’d finally finished their food, and talked about how each of them are “getting too old” and about how “each birthday is just celebrating a year closer to death,” the group finally split off. Rin and Sousuke went their separate ways, Rei and Nagisa, got of the train at their stop, and soon Haru and Makoto were walking to their own respective homes. 

As they walked the familiar streets of their hometown, they spoke comfortably about how much had changed since they were younger and about how crazy fast time was moving. They’d decided to go to Haru’s place because one: Makoto didn’t want to risk waking his family this late at night, especially the twins, and two: they simply wanted or be with each other.

They were both exhausted when they collapsed into bed, Makoto holding Haru close to him by the waist as they spoke to each other in the dark. 

“Yea...I can’t believe he did that again,” Makoto said with a quiet chuckle.

“And I can’t believe you said that I looked cute all drugged up in front of everyone.” Haru said.

“Heh..sorry if I embarrassed you, Haru..”

Haru smiled against Makoto’s side. “It’s fine.. I’m just glad you had a good time..”

“Yeah. It was kinda crazy, but it was a fun overall. It actually wasn’t a bad idea...doing something different this year.” 

Haru hummed in agreement before whispering again. “This is nice..”

“Hm?” 

“Just laying here with you like this...without trying to get in your pants..”

“Haruu!” Makoto whined out of embarrassment as Haru laughed. They sat there for a long time in comfortable silence. Soon, drowsiness took over. Before Makoto fell asleep he managed to whisper, “goodnight,” before finally dozing off into a peaceful slumber. 

Makoto was already asleep when Haru noticed this, went up to gently kiss his forehead, and say, “happy birthday,” before falling asleep in Makoto’s arms.


End file.
